


Speared

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Reader uses bad puns in bed and Lancer loves it.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader
Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716199
Kudos: 38
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Speared

"Lancer?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Impale me... with your _spear_."

He laughs at your cheesy 'order' and concludes the foreplay with one last lick to your clit before he stands and buries his impressive shaft into your waiting pussy. You moan and wrap your legs around his waist as Lancer rocks his hips in gentle rhythm. He increases the pace at measured intervals until he's pounding into you roughly, almost at the limit of what your body can take.

Too soon, he goes still, his cock buried to the hilt within your slick channel. He calls out your name as he spills his hot seed inside you.

"Lancer," you whine.

Pulling out, he leans down to kiss your cheek then immediately kneels before you again.

"One orgasm for my master, coming right up," he says.

Feeling cheeky, you say, "Make it two."

"There's an order I don't need a Command Spell to follow."

Lancer winks, then presses his mouth to your pussy, eating you out just as enthusiastically as before. Apparently the taste of his own come doesn't bother him. He suckles your clit sweetly until you come, your juices pouring down his chin.

He stands, cock hard, ready for round two.


End file.
